Needs
by JimLovesPam
Summary: Bren needs something,which she seems to have lost. Will she take Angela's advice? One-shot, OOC. BB. PWP.


It was quite simple; she loves sex. Everything about it, the noises, the heat, the contact, and the look in the other persons face, but mostly she loves once it's over the sedated feeling of euphoria. No sex was bad sex to her. It really had never been bad before, even her first time made her feel good, although it was embarrassing looking back at it. Still, she was just made for good sex, and heck most of the time she was having great sex.

But, all of the sudden, she can't do it. Like there is something wrong with her. Say she's with a man, and they are making out and he heads down south. Nothing happens. Or when she's in bed with someone and even if they are good and it feels good, she just can't get off. It's like all of the sudden she is blocked. And nothing is working.

Last night she tried to get herself off; guess what, no luck. She was reaching the end of her ability to hold off. Temperance Brennan is a sexual person, and being orgasmicly celibate for close to two months had he at the end of a rope. After the first month of trying unsuccessfully she decided maybe her body just need a rest, so she waited and still nothing, and so she waited some more, yet still nothing. Now she was sexually frustrated and it was impacting every aspect of her life. It was like she was PMSing all the time. Even Angela was fed up with her. But there was nothing she could do. Brennan was 100% horny 100% of the time with a 0% chance of getting off.

She asked Sweets about it, big mistake. The poor kid looked horrified and couldn't look her in the eye. She figured he would be a professional about it and consider her situation, and giving her a recommendation. Instead he choked on his fries and just gave her a flushed clueless expression.

The only other person she went to about her problem was Angela. And the advise she received there was nothing but helpful. All Angela told her was that Booth was the only one that could fix her problem and one night with him, she would be completely cured. Brennan was used to this sort of talk coming from Angela, but this was the first time she held it with some merit. Her body was screaming for release lately and all she knew was that Booth might hold the key to unleash her captured pleasure.

On a whim she invited Booth over to her place for Thai. Figuring she wouldn't actually make a move and it would mostly just be a quiet evening in for the pair. But through the whole meal she couldn't help but wonder if Angela was right. Maybe Booth was the answer.

"I haven't had an orgasm in more then three months" she said as they sat on her couch after dinner watching some sort of sports game.

Booth spit out the beer that was in his mouth, "WHAT?"

"I haven't been about to reach an orgasm in three months." She repeated.

He looked her straight in the eyes and asked her why the hell she telling him.

"I want you to have sex with me." She said simply as if she was asking for him to pass the salt.

"Bones, we are partners, there's a line. We can't do this type of thing together." He said, as he shifted trying to hide his growing erection.

"Booth, we are partners so we help each other out, this is effecting our work. I can't concentrate, and my hostile behavior is straining our teamwork." She reasoned.

"Bones, I'm sure you have plenty of other guys willing and able to perform sexually with you, I just can't. It might jeopardize out partnership."

"Booth I wouldn't be asking you if I hadn't tried everything else. No other man has worked and self-stimulation didn't work. I need you." She was almost begging him.

They locked eyes and the pure desperation in hers seemed to soften his. She knew he couldn't say no at this point, so she moved in to take this off his hands. When their lips touched she felt fire run through her veins. A renewed sense or passion took over and he hands slid into his hair. Once he began to respond to the kiss, she slides her tongue along his lips, begging for entry. He opened his mouth more and they equally began exploring and tasting each other. By the time they slowed and caught their breath Bones was only in her panties, while Booth was shirtless. She stood up and pulled him with her gesturing to her bedroom. Once inside she got his pants off of him and pushed him onto the bed.

Straddling him, she leaned down and kissed a trail up from his belly button to his ear, where she sucked on the lope. His groans were nothing but stimulating and she could feel her wetness began to seep through her undies.

Flipping them over Booth gained control. He spent his time loving and honoring her body, by tasting and nipping everywhere. He tweaked her nipples and palmed her breasts; bring the sexiest whimpers and moans he had ever heard out of her. Once he could tell she was fully turned on and ready, he slid his hand down word to play with her cunt. He could feel just how wet she was for him and his erection grew painfully hard. Flicking her clit once and then moving down to tease her opening he played with her. She was panting and the feeling of him sucking on her nipple and the magic his fingers were doing was driving her wild. All of the sudden he stopped released her breast and started kissing his way down her abdomen and the anticipation was killing her. When he finally took his first lick, she was so close it was ridiculous. Then suddenly out of know where, his tongue was filling her, fucking her and rubbing her walls in all the perfect places. There was nothing she could do except explode. Her juices flowed from her and Booth lapped them up eagerly. It was the best and biggest orgasm of her life and that amazing sedated feeling spread through her eagerly. Then she felt Booth kiss his way back up her torso and then she heard him whisper in a knee-weaking, husky tone, "You're welcome partner." Then he got up, grabbed his pants and shut the bedroom door behind him as he left. All she could do was lay there and smile, it seemed Angela had been right all those times before, and she didn't think there was anyone that could ever make her come again, but Booth.


End file.
